El gato de mí novia
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Conjunto de drabbles] Este es mi día a día entre mi novia, su gato y yo.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino**.

 **Advertencia:** Serie de micro drabbles (es la primera vez que haré algo muy corto entre 100 –aveces menos o más palabras– y no me importa), historia un tanto rara y un poco fumada, advertidos estan

* * *

I

* * *

Mi novia, Lenalee, padece un serio trastorno cognitivo.

Nunca puede destinguir entre su gato y yo.

Cree que ese uraño, feo, gordo y apestoso gato blanco de peculiares ojos grises es su novio.

Lo abraza y besa su nariz.

En cambio yo que soy su novio, –él real– me ignora y me deja a un lado.

 _«_ _Si él, fuera mío hace tiempo que hubiera regalado a ese molesto e insoportable gato_ _»_


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Le prepara la comida con esmero a ese... Obeso, molesto, feo y tonto gato.

Pero, a mí solo me da un plato de comida o alimento para gato.

« _Es enserió, Lenalee_ »

Con clara molestia en mi rostro le robo **Mi** comida a ese saco de pulgas y maloliente gato.

Y me la como en su cara.

Luego le lanzó el plato de comida para gato.

Esta de más decir que es molesto ver el rostro de sorpresa que pone Lenalee ante mi acción


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Mi momento de satisfacción por hacer eso y poner al gato en el lugar que le corresponde se esfuma cuando Lenalee le sede su comida –como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo– al obeso gato.

–Toma, cometelo tú.

Menciona con dulzura y amabilidad que no sé cómo soy capaz de aguantar y no avetar a ese animal por la ventana.

 _«Es un pena que si lo haga, éste a pesar de su obesidad caiga parado»_

–Espero que esos dangos le hagan daño.

 _«Aunque al maldito no le paso nada cuando se trago mi soba»_

Y mi novia solo suelta un suspiro ante mi comentario.


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Después de eso viene y con ternura acaricia mi cabeza.

–Bicho, no seas travieso.

–¿Eh?

 _«¡Me acaba de llamar bicho!»_

Acerca su rostro al mio, se inclina un poco y besa mi nariz.

–Jum.

Es curioso que mi mal humor se desvanezca con algo tan simple... Saben qué olvidenlo, que esa bola con patas se empache con la comida –Lenalee, no es una excelente cocinera después de todo–, ya estoy lleno.

Pese al pequeño problema de **Mí** novia, le llevo ventaja a ese gato.


	5. V

**V**

* * *

–Pequeño travieso, ahora tendré que ir a comprar más comida.

Comenta acariciando mi cabeza y al mugroso gato le sonríe viéndole con ojos de amor.

–Tsk.

Molesto aparto su mano, me alejo de ella y un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios.

–Por lo que más quieran traten de llevarse bien, no me tardo.

Y con eso dicho Lenalee sale dejándome a solas con su gato.

Cuando me asomo por la ventana y la veo salir del edificio el momento de mi venganza ha llegado.


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

Al cerciorarme de que Lenalee se marcho a hacer las compras, en ningún momento dude en abentar, regalar o matar a ese gato que me mira como si él fuera superior a mí –lo que para mi desgracia y a ojos de Lenalee, así es– inclusive parece como si él maldito estuviera burlándose de mí.

Es como si supiera que si yo le hago algo Lenalee me odiara el resto de su vida; logrando el objetivo de deshacerse de mí.

Incluso tiene los huevos para retarme.

Él descarado se acerca a mí, pone su gordo trasero en mi regazo y suelta un maullido.

«Te vas a arrepentir por retarme»

–Saco de pulgas parece que has olvidado mi acción favorita para vengarme de ti.

Me sorprende que no le tema a lo amenazante de mi voz o mirada, me parece como si él meditara a qué se debe mi frase.

–Es hora de darte un baño.

Y con mi venganza descubierta por fin logro que me tema, y lo hago palidecer en el proceso.


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

–No te voy a dejar escapar.

Conociendo sus mañas le tomo por el cuello, impidiendo que se eche a correr –es una molestia tener que buscarlo por todo el apartamento–. A paso veloz, voy al baño y me encierro con él.

Por instinto se esconde pero, en ese reducido espacio esa bola de grasa está bajo mi merced.

No pierdo el tiempo y abro el grifo para que la bañera se llene con agua tibia.

La última vez que bañe al saco de pulgas con agua fría, Lenalee no me dirigió la palabra por todo un mes.

Cuándo me acerco para meterlo –aventar lo– en la tina, el maldito no tarda el gruñir –es bueno que Lenalee le corta las garras con regularidad–.

–Como si eso me importara.

Tomo la regadera y lo voy rociando con agua para que salga de su escondite.

«No cabe duda, me satisface hacer esto»


	8. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

– **¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!**

Es lo primero que Lenalee grita al entrar al departamento, las bolsas de compras caen al piso, los productos ruedan o permanecen estáticos en el piso.

El lugar esta hecho un completo desastre, cosas rotas o tiradas en el piso... Aunque parece que sus orbes estan fijos el los rastros de agua que hay por todo el lugar.

– **¡NO LES DIJE QUE SE PORTARAN BIEN!**

–Tsk.

–Miau.

Respondemos al mismo tiempo la bola de pelos se sigue lamiendo y yo curo las heridas de sus mordidas.

–Es su culpa.

–Miauuuuu.

Me reclama...

Y nos miramos con un profundo odio.


	9. IX

**IX**

* * *

–Ahh...

–¿Por qué tengo que recoger yo el tiradero que ustedes dos hicieron?–se pregunta. Sin embargo, silencio es lo que recibe como respuesta.

–Ahh...

Repite mi novia constantemente, la bola de pelos había aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar y yo por primera vez agradezco el serio problema de Lenalee, ya saben, ese donde piensa que yo soy su mugriento gato.

 _«Por lo menos así no tengo que limpiar»_


	10. X

**X**

* * *

Puedo aguantar sus dosis de silencio.

 _«Lo merezco, en esta ocasión»_

Puedo soportar que me trate como su mascota.

 _«Aunque no lo quiera, me he acostumbrado»_

─Sé qué puedo aguantar─me repito constantemente sin embargo, lo peor y más molesto de todo esto es cuando se hace de noche.

Porque lo digo, por el simple e insignificante detalle de que Lenalee se encierra en su habitación y me deja fuera.

No me quejaría...

Pero, está ese maldito detalle.

Pasa la noche con ese mugroso gato.


	11. XI

**XI**

* * *

Nervioso y exasperado paso la noche detrás de ese objeto de madera, mejor conocido como puerta o una barrera para mí.

─No estaría así si ella dejara de producir ese encantador e existente jadeo...

 _«Espera, ¿qué?»_

Con pánico pego mi oído en la puerta. Al hacerlo escucho como más claridad los continuos "ahh~" y "mh~"

─...

─ **¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!**

* * *

Nina:

Gracias por leer y comentar la historia (sinceramente no espere ver algún comentario ;A;) en si solo diré que ya lo sabrás si es o no Kanda. Ya no faltan muchos capítulos para que este fic termine.


	12. XII

**XII**

* * *

─Esto es una maldita broma, ¿verdad?─me repito constantemente sin creer lo que estoy escuchando.

Estoy despierto, las ojeras que probablemente tengo no me impontan, por primera vez fumé –me termine dos cajetillas completas de cigarrillos–, un aura oscura y pesada envuelve donde estoy; varias venas se hinchan en mi frente y ya no sé que pensar.

Aunque mi rostro no exprese más que molestia, mi mente es un completo caos que no deja de gritar y rememorar los banos intentos por detener lo qué creó que se esta llevando a cabo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

─ **¡Maldita sea, abre esa puerta Lenalee!** ─grito, golpeando la puerta como loco desquiciado.

En que momento su linda y adorable novia adquirió el gusto por... Por practicar la zoofilia.

Él más que nadie conoce la dificultad que Lenalee tuvo que pasar para convencer a su hermano de vivir sola, así como la titanica proesa de conseguir novio.

 _«Fue una suerte el ser su amigo de la infancia»_

Pero, ese era un oscuro secreto que no quería saber de ella.

─Lenalee, si no paras se lo diré a Kumoi─demando. Sin embargo, olvido su pequeño problema Lenalee, cree que yo soy su gato por ende ignora mis quejas y sigue disfrutando su noche con ese maldito animal que ahora si voy a matar.


End file.
